Episode 59
Der letzte Wunsch ist die 59. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Sango ist in das Dorf der Dämonenjäger zurückgekehrt, da nur dort die benötigten Werkzeuge für die Reparatur des Hiraikotsus zur Verfügung stehen. Zwischendurch jedoch erscheinen zwei Schwestern, die so tun, als ob sie bei ihr in die Lehre gehen wollten, sich dann jedoch als Ninjas entpuppen und die Waffen des Dorfes stehlen. Allerdings haben sie keine Ahnung, dass eine große Gefahr von diesen Waffen ausgeht... Detaillierte Handlung Nach der Geschichte mit Tōkajin hat Inu Yasha sich schon längst erholt und Kagome Higurashi ist in ihre Zeit gegangen. Sie bringt Geschenke für ihre mittelalterlichen Freunde mit, doch Sango ist noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt, wobei Inu Yasha vermutet, dass sie Mirokus ständige Begrabschungen nicht so toll fand. Im Dorf der Dämonenjäger erklingen unterdessen die rhytmischen Schläge von Sangos Hammer auf ihrem Bumerang, den sie mit den spezillen Materialen ihres Dorfes wieder repariert. Kirara sieht ihr bei der anstrengenden Arbeit natürlicht unentwegt zu und schlussendlich schafft Sango es, den Bumerang zu reparieren, auch wenn sie denkt, dass ihr Vater besser darin war. Später geht sie zu den Gräbern und legt auf jedes einzelne einen Blumenstaruß, woraufhin sie sich an einige Momente mit ihrem Vater erinnert. Sie versteht bis heute nicht, was ihr Vater mit der Aussage, dass sie stark sein solle, eigentlich genau meinte. Da kommen auf einmal Stein herangeflogen und Kirara springt sofort in die betreffende Richtung, in der sie eines von zwei Mädchen, die für die Tat verantwortlich sind, zu Boden wirft, doch Sango ruft sie wieder zurück. Das ältere der beiden Mädchen fällt aber gleich wieder um, da sie seit Tagen nicht gegessen und getrunken haben. Sango kocht ihnen später eine Mahlzeit und nach einer Weile stellen sich die beiden als Serina, die ältere und Suzuna vor. Serina weiß sich besser zu benehmen und versucht auch ab und an, ihre Schwester zu etwas Benimm zu bringen. Sie berichten, dass ihr Dorf von Dämonen zerstört worden war und sie nun hier hin gekommen waren auf der Suche nach Hilfe. Die Aktion mit den Steinen war nur ein Test, ob sie wirklich die Geschicklichkeit einer Dämonenjägerin aufweist und dann beginnen sie auf einmal, Sango mit Hilfeleistungen wie einer Massage zu umschwirren, da sie ihre Schülerinnen werden wollen, um es den Dämonen selber zu zeigen, doch diese lehnt aus Prinzip ab. Die beiden Mädchen jedoch flehen sie derart an, dass sie zuhört, was genau passiert ist. Die Mädchen erzählen, dass die Männer des Dorfes einen schützenden Wald gerodet hatten, was sie nicht richtig wussten und dann erschienen Horden von Dämonen. Die Jungen und Starken konnten fliehen, doch Alte und Familien mit Kindern waren dazu nicht in der Lage. Sango erwidert, dass ihr Dorf jedoch auch nicht mer existiert und bietet an, in das Dorf der Schwestern zu kommen. Serina jedoch erwidert, dass für jeden toten Dämon neue nachkommen und sie daher selber lernen müssen, wie sie sich verteidigen können. Sango meint, dass die Ausbildung lange dauern wird, doch für kleine Dämonen kann sie schnell sagen, wie man sie abwehrt und das Training beginnt. Sie kommt kurz darauf mit den Waffen zu den Mädchen, die für den Schutz des Dorfes wohl ausreichen: Atemschutztücher und Fächer. Als Demonstration entzündet sie ein Feuer auf einer speziellen Mixtur und fächert den Rauch in Richtung einer Hasenhöhle, aus der auch kurz darauf die Tiere fliehen. Die beiden Schwestern sind jedoch nicht gerade erfreut, da sie lieber eine Waffe zur Bekämpfung der Dämonen hätten wie eine Axt oder ein Schwert, doch Sango meint, dass sie wenigstens diese Technik erst einmal verstehen sollten und so plant sie, den Schwestern die Zubereitung des Brennstoffes zu erklären. Miroku steht derweil gegen Abend am Brunnen fragt Kagome, ob Inu Yashas Theorie stimmen kann, das seine lüsterne Art Sango vielleicht "verjagt" hat, wozu Kagome nur sagen kann, dass es für eine gute Freundschaft sicher nicht förderlich ist und auch Inu Yasha taucht dann auf und schiebt ihm die Schuld zu, doch Miroku ist überzeugt, dass Sango bald wieder zurückkehrt. Im Dorf der Dämonenjäger sind die beiden Geschwister nachts währenddessen auf unrechtmäßigen Pfaden unterwegs. Suzuna zerschlägt das Schloss zum Waffenlager der Dämonenjäger und meint zu ihrer Schwester, dass ein Ninja wie sie damit keine Probleme hat. Dann packen sie sich voll mit Waffen und wollen aus dem Dorf verschwinden, doch Sango und Kirara stehen ihnen gegenüber und wollen sie aufhalten. Suzuna jedoch greift sie an und da sie ohne ihren Bumerang unterwegs ist, kann Sango nur ausweichen und dann hauen die beiden Ninjamädchen auch schon ab. Auf der Torschwelle sagt Suzuna noch, dass das Dorf tatsächlich von Dämonen überfallen worden war, die mit Ninjatechniken nicht zu besiegen waren sie überlebten in einem Versteck praktisch als einzige. Dann fanden sie ihren nahezu toten Vater, der meinte, dass sie stark sein sollen. Das nahmen sie als Aufforderung, das Dorf wieder zu alter Stärke zu fphren und von den Waffen der Dämonenjäger erhofften sie sich Erfolg, dann werfen sie Rauchbomben ab und verschwinden. Sango geht nun ins Lager un erkennt, dass alle Waffen gestohlen wurden, nur dass manche davon noch dämonische Kraft in sich haben und andere Dämonen anlocken könnte, sodass sie den Mädchen auf Kirara folgt, damit sie nicht auch Opfer eines Dämons werden. Die beiden Mädchen rennen indessen so schnell sie können und Serina stellt sich als schwächer heraus. Suzuna meint, dass sie daher auch nur die rechtmäßige Nachfolgerin als Dorfoberhaupt wäre, obwohl sie jünger ist und Serina sieht das ein und gelobt Besserung. Da zieht auf einmal ein Schatten auf und sie beeilen sich, doch als erste kommt Sango und will sie abholen. Die Ninjas denken, dass diese nur die Waffen wiederhaben will, doch sie erklärt, dass die Waffen eine gewaltige Gefahr für sie darstellen. Nach dieser kuezen Diskussion ist es schon zu spät und die Dämonen greifen an, sodass Sango den Kampf aufnehmen müssen. Die Ninjaschwester greifen sich Waffen und wollen es ihr gleichtun, um Stärke zu beweisen, wie es ihr Vater wollte, als Sango die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihrem Vater und dem der Ninjas bemerkt, die beide wollten, dass ihr Kind stark ist. Kurz vor Beginn des Kampfes geht sie daher auf die Ninjaschwestern zu und meint, dass es dabei um innere Stärke ging und gemeint war, sich soweit durchzusetzen, dass sie selber glücklich sind. Serina denkt darüber nach und schnallt schließlich sich und ihrer Schwester die Waffen ab, da sie erkennt, dass Sango recht hatte und setzt sich mit Suzuna auf Kirara. Dann geht der Kampf gegen die Dämonen los und Sango und Kirara müssen alleine gegen die Dämonen kämpfen, wobei erstere den Weg freiräumt und gut klarkommt, doch ein Dämon greift Suzuna. Diese hat noch immer eine Waffe in der Hand und kann sich befreien und Kirara kommt mit Serina dazu. Suzuna ist nach dem Sturz aus der Luft jedoch bewusstlos, denn der Dämon war schon recht hoch geflogen und Kirara muss sich wieder dem Kampf widmen, während Serina mit der Axt ihrer Schwester zwar zu kämpfen versucht, aber sie trifft nicht. Dann kommt auch Sango und die Masse an Dämonen wäre wohl ihr Ende gewesen, doch in dem Augenblick kommt Miroku aus dem Busch gesprungen und unterstüzt sie. Inu Yasha mit seiner Windnarbe richtet auch guten Schaden an und schließlich besiegt Miroku den Rest mit seinem Windloch. Alle ihre Freunde sind nun versammelt. Schließlich verziehen sich auch die Wolken des Kampfes und Serina und Suzuna beschließen, ohne die Waffen zu verschwinden und Sango denkt, dass sie glücklich werden sollen. Später eröffnet Inu Yasha der Dämonenjägerin, dass sie Mirokus ungutem Gefühl wegen zu ihrer Hilfe gekommen waren, was diese sehr zu freuen scheint. Er fängt auf ihre Nachfrage gleich wieder mit dem Süßholzraspeln an, doch als er sie erneut begrabscht kriegt er auch wieder einen Schlag verpasst. Soundtracks #Sit Down! #Title Card Theme #Kohakus Face #Swordsmith, Totosai #I am (Anime Version) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Miasma #Fight to Death #Inu Yasha Transformed #Dearest (Anime Version) #High-Flying Sango #Exterminator, Sango (ab 2:10) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha